


sonríe conmigo

by neon_albatroze



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bruce Wayne - Freeform, Consensual Underage Sex, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Underage Sex, arthur fleck - Freeform, joker 2019
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neon_albatroze/pseuds/neon_albatroze
Summary: ¿Por qué me persigues tanto?.No lo sé, tienes algo especial que me hace querer verte una y otra vez. algo que me hace arrastrarme con fuerza hacia ti.¿Tu qué crees que sea?.No lo sé. Puede que... simplemente siento algo por ti que hace que quiera verte aunque sea a la distancia más larga. Hasta me atrevo a decir que se siente como algo...casi prohibido, pero a la vez quisiera alejarme para evitar romperte de alguna u otra forma.Eso no tiene sentido.Si, bueno...nada en esta vida lo tiene. Lo único que te pido, aunque sea unos insignificantes segundos es...que sonrías conmigo...Por favor.Fic basado en el Joker (2019)Arthur fleck x Bruce wayneAdvertencia: contenido underage
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Si, si, si ya se lo que dirás. No necesitas decirme lo evidente.
> 
> O te quedas o te vas.

Estaban muertos...sus padres...habían dado su último aliento en ese horrible callejón.

Mamá...Papá.-dijo en un muy lento hilo de voz. De repente su respiración empezó a aumentar por culpa de la ansiedad y el miedo que inundaba su mente de manera tan rápida que dolía. Sus lágrimas cálidas rodaron por sus mejillas y sin poderlo soportar más se aferró a ellos con fuerza y pidiendo en silencio que todo fuera una pesadilla.

Los cuerpos inertes de Tom y Martha Wayne yacian en el frío suelo del callejón mientras que afuera se escuchaba el tumulto de esos salvajes. Respiro profundamente para darse valor de limpiar los rastros de sangre de su cara con los dorsos de su manos. Volvio a donde sus padres y sostuvo sus cabezas entre sus brazos. Sus lágrimas empezaban a caer en sus rostros, trago saliva y quitó delicadamente esas lágrimas del rostro de su madre el cual se estaba haciendo pálido lentamente. Miro a su padre y también hizo lo mismo.

Desearía estar muerto.-dijo débilmente mientras seguía quitando esas estorbosas gotas de las facciones maduras de su padre.-ahora mismo me deben estar recriminando por decir eso...me imagino.-Suspiro amargamente, no podía hacer nada por ellos, solo era un niño, un niño estúpido y débil.

No quería despegarse de ellos, no estaba listo para dejarlos ir. Incluso quería llevárselos a ambos con él, pero los gritos, los abucheos, las explosiones lo habían hecho entrar en pánico. No podía quedarse ahí, no era seguro. vio sus rostros una última vez con tristeza y con todo el dolor de su corazón se fue corriendo de ese callejón maldito. Cuando salió se dió cuenta de que todos los maleantes estaban distraídos aclamando a un sujeto que sobresalía de las demás personas con máscaras de payaso. Ese payaso se veía tan pintoresco y hasta un poco elegante, pero al momento de que girase no pudo evitar sobresaltarse un poco. Tenía una sonrisa nada confiable en su rostro hasta podría asegurar que era una tenebrosa sonrisa, pero también se veía llena de regocijo. Claro, viniendo de un sujeto que logró hacer que toda la ciudad lo nombrará un justiciero, lo alabará y se comportara cuál animales por su causa...era un sueño para cualquier destructor e inadaptado social. Hubo un momento en el que sintió que esa sonrisa iba a dedicada a él por unos cortos segundos. sintió que esos ojos de párpados caídos, escabrosos y brillantes de auténtica felicidad, se posaban en los suyos desde la distancia. Era extraño, ¿Por qué se fijaría en el? ¿Cuál sería su motivo para que sonriera más de la cuenta al verlo?. Quería tratar de comprenderlo, pero no podía quedarse a verlo, tenía que tomar ventaja ahora que todos estaban distraídos para huir.

Luego de ver ese horrible escenario se refugio dentro de una cabina telefónica para poder comunicarse con Alfred, su fiel mayordomo.

El ambiente en gotham siempre había Sido triste, frío, húmedo, nublado y demasiado silencioso. Todo ciudadano ya estaba acostumbrado al ambiente sombrío hasta para el pequeño Bruce, pero por esta ocasión sentía que el clima al que ya estaba tan acostumbrado caía a sus hombros con fuerza y no ayudaba para nada cuando era el último día en el que vería a sus padres...antes de perderlos para siempre en esos hoyos profundos.

¡Bruce!.-grito su ahora tutor legal.-¡Regresa!.

El niño no le hizo caso, siguió corriendo entre las tumbas con las lágrimas en sus ojos y el corazón martillando en su pecho. Noto que estaba siendo perseguido por el ruido de las pisadas detras de él, pero de nada le había servido al adulto. Bruce había Sido más rápido y lo había perdido de vista fácilmente. Paso del cementerio y siguió corriendo hasta llegar a un pequeño bosque frondoso. Siguió moviendo sus piernas sin importarle que el trayecto se estaba haciendo más oscuro. Siguió andando y apartando las estorbosas ramas lejos de él.

¡Ahhh!.-por culpa de la oscuridad y las lágrimas que estorbaban en sus ojos había pisado unas viejas tablas y había caído al vacío. O eso pensaba hasta que su cuerpo había chocado contra el duro suelo. Dolorosamente había caído de lado y sobre sus costillas. Como si su vida no fuera lo suficientemente mala, estaba atrapado en un hoyo profundo, oscuro y frio. Dejo salir un fuerte grito antes de respirar profundamente e incorporarse lentamente del suelo.-¡Alfred! ¡Alfred!.-grito poniendo sus manos alrededor de su boca, pero al momento de estirarse por la desesperación su cara se frunció al sentir otra pulsada en su costilla. Se encogió por el dolor.-por favor ayúdame...-pidio en un susurro lastimero.

Todo había Sido su culpa, absolutamente todo. El había sido el estúpido que había presionado a su padre para ir al teatro. El se había quedado sin padres por su insistencia... los había condenado a muerte y lo peor de todo es que también había lastimado a Alfred, su muerte también le había dolido mucho y muy posiblemente también lo odie. Su cabeza le dolía a horrores...le estaba dando una migraña por llorar y auto compadecerse tanto. Alguien tan pequeño no debería sentir esos malestares propios de un adulto, y su cuerpo se lo hizo saber. Sin ganas de luchar por salir de ese agujero se recargo en la pared sucia y se dejó arrastrar sin importarle que estuviera ensuciando su abrigo costoso en el proceso y se quedó sentado en suelo asqueroso de tierra mojada y moho. Se quedaría a esperar a que Alfred lo encontrará. pasaron los minutos y estaba empezando a sentirse cansado, cerró los ojos pensando en que podría descansar su cuerpo con una siesta.

Vaya...estás en el hoyo.-fue sacado de sus lamentos internos y cansancio añadido cuando escucho la voz de un hombre venir de arriba. No quiso mirar hacia donde provenía la voz solo se quedaría estático en su lugar hasta que el desconocido se fuera. Tal vez hasta era un asesino, lo más prudente sería fingir que no estuviera ahí. Se hizo ovillo en su lugar, abrazando sus rodillas y colocando su frente en ellas.-¿Me vas a ignorar?.-hablo entre caladas ásperas de cigarrillo.-¿Eh, niño?.-bruce siguió callado mientras que el contrario seguía viéndolo fijamente a que hiciera cualquier movimiento.-¿Por qué estabas llorando? Te he visto correr con tus pequeños ojos repletos de lágrimas.-siguió sin contestar.-y luego vi que te caíste, que mala suerte pequeño.-sus verdosos cabellos bailaron con el viento frío mientras seguía viendo hacia abajo con una mirada cansada y paciente, o bueno un poco. Quería ver ese rostro de nuevo y aún más cuando ese rostro se encontraba triste y lloroso. No creyó que algún día lo vería expresar una emoción, la última vez que lo había visto su cara era tan...de piedra.

El más joven aún se mostraba reacio a darle una respuesta. No estaba molesto y mucho menos irritado, simplemente no tenía ganas de contestarle y mucho menos a un desconocido.

Eres un niño, los niños no deben de llorar.-eso le había traído un mal recuerdo de su infancia, pero eso no evitó que sonriera con sorna cuando vio que el pequeño había levantado la mirada. Sabía que había tocado su fibra sensible.

No me importa, mis padres fueron asesinados y ahora nunca más podré verlos.-trago saliva tratando de que sus lágrimas no volvieran a salir y se levantó del suelo aún con la mirada baja.-¿Que más puedo hacer?.-esa era una pregunta más personal que para él desconocido.

Con que vienes de allá...tengo que admitirlo, fue un funeral hermoso.-al escuchar esto no pudo evitar soltar un jadeo lastimero.-siento mucho tu pérdida, ya no llores pequeño...tus mejillas no deben ser mancilladas de esa manera.-hablo con un tono tan calmado que hasta podía hacer dormir a un bebé.

Eso no le incumbe, señor.-se cruzó de brazos y se dio la vuelta.-¿Por qué mejor no me saca de este lugar?.-su enojo había salido a flote, no le gustaba la manera en la que lo criticaba.

el hombre abrió un poco los ojos al oír su voz demandante, no le impresionaba, ese niño de seguro estaba acostumbrado a dar órdenes desde que estaba en la cuna. Una situación muy diferente a la suya...demasiada diferente. Sin duda era un Wayne de sangre pura.-Pues lo siento, yo no ayudo a niños llorones, ¡jajaja ja!.-de nuevo ahí estaba un fuerte ataque de risa proveniente de su viejo pecho.-el castaño se había asustado un poco, era horrible, aguda y muy ruidosa, pero estaba más molesto y triste porque creía que se estaba burlando de él y esto lo había notado el hombre.

¿Por qué no se larga?.-dijo ofendido a la vez que se limpiaba unas cuantas lágrimas.

Pe-perdon yo...yo..-jadeo y se inclinó hacia delante.-te...tengo una enfermedad, lo siento.-dijo entre jadeos ahogados y fuertes exhalaciones de aire. Bruce lo captó de inmediato y volteó a verlo preocupado aunque no podía verlo ya que su largo cabello, (y al parecer verdoso) tapaba su cara.

¿Se encuentra bien?.

Si...-carraspeo su garganta antes de empezar a toser como loco.-Sabia que no era buena idea seguir fumando al salir de prisión.-esto ultimo lo dijo para sí mismo.

Oh bueno...no tienes porque disculparte por algo que no puedes evitar.-lo miro con curiosidad, jamás había conocido una persona con un síndrome como ese.-no haz hecho nada malo.

"Si, nada malo"-sonrio al recordar...bueno...recordar.-De hecho puedo controlarlo un poco mejor ahora, gracias a mis medicamentos.-trago saliva, se puso de rodillas y saco algo del bolsillo de su pantalón.-retomando lo anterior, toma.-estiro la mano y dejo caer un pañuelo de tela.-limpiate esas lágrimas.-el chico atrapó el pañuelo.

Gracias...-el desconocido sonrió complacido mientras veía al pequeño limpiarse las lágrimas. El niño termino y se guardo el pañuelo en el bolsillo del traje. Volteo hacia arriba y finalmente le vio la cara a ese sujeto.

Te lo dije, tu rostro se ve mejor sin esas molestas lágrimas.-le dió una sonrisa. Aún recordaba la sensación de tener esas pequeñas mejillas entre sus dedos, se sentían tan suaves al tacto y se veían tan perfectas aún teniendo una expresión seria y fría plasmada en su cara.-todo irá bien, tienes personas que se preocupan por ti.-bruce se sintió un poco mejor al escuchar esas palabras. Volvió a verlo, pero esta vez con extrañeza. .

oye...yo te había visto antes.-jamas olvidaría el rostro del sujeto que se había acercado a él y había colocado sus dedos en su boca para formar una sonrisa...y también porque casi mata a Alfred. A pesar de eso no se sentía amenazado por el, ahora que lo veía parecía una persona algo sumisa, alegre y de aspecto simple.

Vaya, te acuerdas de mí.-se puso una mano en la mejilla mientras sonreía.-que tierno.

Umm...bueno, la verdad no recuerdo tu nombre.-se regaño internamente por ser tan olvidadizo.

Bueno, no te culpo. Ha pasado tanto tiempo...me llamo...

¡Bruce!.-fue interrumpido por el grito de un hombre a la distancia.-¡¿Dónde estás?!.-el extremadamente delgado hombre se escandalizo al escuchar sus pisadas rompiendo varias hojas y ramas secas. No quería recibir una paliza ahora que no estaba detrás de una reja que lo protegiera.

¡Ops! Tengo que irme. El te sacará de este agujero. Adiós.-se despidió rápidamente y se fue corriendo del lugar.

Pero...-se había ido dejándolo a él en ese sucio lugar. Se preguntaba si podría verlo de nuevo.

Bruce, ah...ya me había asustado.-alfred había se acercó a la orilla del agujero mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración.-¿Te hiciste daño?.

No, estoy bien. No me rompí nada.-ya había dejado de sentir molestias en sus costillas. Solo había Sido un golpe fuerte, pero nada mortal.

Gracias a Dios. No vuelvas a irte de esa manera. Pudiste salir lastimado al irte corriendo así.-bruce bajo la mirada al sentir la mirada pesada y autoritaria encima de él.

Lo siento. No quería preocuparte.

Hablaremos de eso más tarde, jovencito. Se paciente...iré a buscar algo para ayudarte a salir de ahí.-el niño solo asintió antes de que se fuera.

Dejo de ver a dónde se había ido para regresar su mirada al oscuro agujero donde estaba, con la misma expresión seria de siempre. Su mente lo obligó a pensar de nuevo en su precaria situación y en las palabras de aquel hombre. Ese sujeto tenía razón, dejaría de llorar y empezaría a comportarse como un hombre sin importarle que aún fuera un niño. De repente su tristeza fue reemplazada por enojo y frustración. Clamaba justicia y estaba totalmente decidido que algún día atraparía al infeliz que asesino a sus padres y seria un mejor héroe de lo que pudo ser aquel absurdo payaso...que fue el responsable de haber iniciado todo...la muerte de sus padres no quedará impune.


	2. ¿ahora que?

¿En qué estabas pensando?.-su madura y grave voz resonó por las paredes altas de su habitación.

Lo siento solo...

Levanta el brazo.-hizo lo que le pidieron mientras que el contrario pasaba una suave toalla por la zona. Luego del incidente con su caída, Alfred lo saco de ese agujero gracias a una larga cuerda y se aseguró de tapar muy bien ese hoyo para que nadie pudiera volver a caer en el.

El hombre lo había traido en sus brazos hasta llegar a su habitación, dónde le había ordenado que se quitará la ropa mientras que él se encargaba de preparar una caliente ducha de burbujas para quitar toda la suciedad y el mal olor de su cuerpo. Cuando terminó de quitar toda la suciedad y la tierra lo llevo a su cama donde lo estaba secando con propiedad.

Huí porque me sentía culpable.-el más viejo paro de frotar la toalla contra su cabello para verlo con atención.-todavia lo sigo pensando.-agacho su mirada delante de su tutor y este lo miro con preocupación.-yo los mate.-hipo un poco, estaba empezando a sentir que las cálidas lágrimas rebosaban en sus ojos.-deberia estar en la cárcel.-sin poder contenerse más, se cubrió la cara con ambas manos de la pena que le daba llorar frente a otra persona y más cuando era alguien que quería tanto. El corazón del hombre se estrujó de tristeza al ver al pobre chico llorar desconsoladamente. Ningún niño del mundo merecía ver a sus progenitores morir frente a sus ojos.

Joven Bruce...usted no tiene la culpa.-coloco una mano en su hombro, en un intento de calmarlo.

Si, si lo es. Fui mi culpa por convencerlos de salir en la noche y ahora tú me odias.-uso el dorso de ambas manos para limpiarse las lágrimas.

Yo no te odio, tu no tienes la culpa de lo que paso esa trágica noche, ¿Cómo ibas a saber que pasaría eso?.

Pues...-el niño no pudo responder gracias a que Alfred lo tomo delicadamente del mentón e hizo que lo mirará a la cara.

El único culpable que merece ir a la cárcel es el malnacido que...asesino a tus padres.-uso un tono de voz por demás suave para calmar al pequeño.-tu no eres el responsable y jamás lo seras...tu no sabias lo que sucedería.-quito la mano de su barbilla y se apartó un poco, pero sin dejar de verlo a los ojos. Quería dejarle muy en claro que el era inocente y que no necesitaba atormentarse y martirizarse tanto por algo que evidentemente no hizo.

El castaño solo miro hacia al suelo a la vez que seguía limpiandose las lágrimas. Las palabras de Alfred lo habían ayudado a no sentirse tan mal consigo mismo..

Los extraño.-dijo en un suave susurro. se abalanzo hacia a Alfred en un efusivo abrazo que necesitaba tanto en estos momentos.

Yo también los extraño.-lo abrazo fuertemente contra su pecho por unos minutos, al menos hasta que Bruce parara de temblar. Froto su espalda una vez más antes de separarse, levantarse y buscar un ungüento en el botequin que había traído a su habitación. El pequeño no presentaba heridas, pero le había dejado un moretón en un costado y aún le dolía un poco según sus palabras. Luego de que se vistiera, bajo por las largas y elegantes escaleras de su hogar hasta el comedor, dónde lo esperaba una modesta cena. No tenía hambre, pero igualmente comería para no desfallecer. había pasado por muchas emociones fuertes, su organismo necesitaba proteínas y energía.

Luego de la silenciosa cena, se encamino a su cuarto donde cerró todas cortinas, no quería que entrara el más mínimo rayo de luna. Se acostó en la cama y con mucho esfuerzo logró dormir entre las pesadillas ocasionales que pasaban por su muy cansada mente.

Al siguiente día tuvo que asistir al instituto privado de gotham, y el cual, era el único que había en la ciudad.

Hubiera deseado no levantarse de la cama. Sus compañeros no dejaban de verlo con pena. Se sentía incómodo y triste. Odiaba que la prensa hubiera hecho pública la muerte de sus padres y peor que se haya extendido tanto. Le estorbaba de sobremanera que cada vez que daba vuelta en un pasillo había alguien dándole dulces, condolencias y hasta flores. Se sentía un ser por demás miserable e inútil a tan poca edad, pero bueno, suponía que eso es lo que se había ganado al decirle a Alfred que estaría bien al asistir a la escuela.

A veces desearía haber nacido en el seno de una familia común y corriente, así nadie le prestaría tanta atención a su vida personal y pasarían de él como una simple y pobre hormiga que se arrastra por el pavimento.

En todas las clases no pudo evitar distraerse. Estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en lo que haría ahora que sus padres estaban muertos. No tenía ganas de volver a casa...no quería escuchar el condenado silencio en cada rincón de la enorme mansión. claro, su padre era un hombre ocupado y pocas veces pasaba el rato con él, pero por fortuna siempre había tenido a su madre para hacerle compañía y brindarle amor y sonrisas con cada juego que hacían en el jardín y ahora que no estaba...no sabia que haria a partir de ahora.

Siguió escribiendo en su libreta totalmente distraído y decaído. Ya no tenía ganas de llorar, ahora solamente tendría la misma expresión vacía y aburrida de siempre.

____________________________________________________________________________

El castaño de rostro serio se encontraba afuera del instituto, con su uniforme pulcro y sin ninguna arruga, zapatos limpios y mochila en hombro. Estaba esperando a que su mayordomo se hiciera presente para llevarlo a su vacío hogar. Mientras lo esperaba se dedicó a ver las calles de un lado a otro, ver el piso, el cielo y hasta ver los niños adinerados irse emocionados hacia sus hogares. Estaba aburrido y lo demostró pisando el suelo en repetidas veces con su pie. Estaba empezando a hartarse hasta que...Se sintió observado...volteo a todos lados, pero no había nadie. Supuso que solo era su imaginación y siguio firme en su puesto. estaba empezando a sentirse raro de nuevo, tenía tantas ganas de enfrentarse a lo que sea que lo veía con tanta intensidad...estaba totalmente atraído a la idea de buscar lo que sea que lo estaba observando...es más, estaba a punto de irse caminando en dirección hacia...

¡Bruce, entra!.-el niño parpadeo unas cuantas veces. No había sido consciente de cuando había llegado Alfred al lugar.

Miro con curiosidad y una última vez el lugar donde creía que provenía esa extraña sensación antes de caminar hacia el auto en silencio, abrir la puerta y entrar en el lujoso auto. Dejaría pasar la extraña experiencia que había vivido por el día de hoy, si mañana persistía estaba totalmente seguro a que buscaría la fuente de lo que sea que lo estaba empezando a hostigar.

Lo que no sabía era que sus sospechas habían sido ciertas. Una figura casi intimidante, delgada y sombría, lo observaba a la distancia. Unos ojos vacíos, cansados y sombríos observaban el auto irse hacia la carretera con una intensión nada clara.


	3. casualidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nose

Una tierna figura reposaba tranquilamente en su cama, esperando en un milagro poder cerrar los ojos y dormir por fin.Intentaba ver formas imaginarias en el techo de su enorme habitación con la intención de que su mente divagara tanto que en cualquier momento caería agotado en aburrimiento.

Alfred lo había arropado con una suave y gruesa manta para el frío, el cual lograba colarse por la ventana. Aún estando cerrada podía sentir la suave brisa helada que le acariciaba levemente las mejillas, en un acto totalmente inofensivo.

Estaba claro para él y para cualquiera que lo conociera bien, que le encantaba la oscuridad, era tan atrayente y misteriosa, según sus palabras. El no era como los otros niños, jamás se había asustado con estar completamente rodeada por ella. Por esa razón les había pedido a sus padres colocar cortinas altas. No quería dejar entrar la luz y que el más mínimo rayo de luz solar o lunar irrumpiera en su ambiente perfecto. El silencio, la noche y la falta de movimiento en su habitación era casi un arte para él, aunque ahora eso parecía más una molestia que una calma reconfortarte.

No podía dormir, por esta ocasión no podía lograr cerrar los ojos y dejar que su cuerpo cayera en la inconsciencia. Había algo que lo molestaba, sentía un extraño sentimiento provenir detrás de sus bellísimas cortinas. Quería creer que solo era un búho más mirándolo fijamente a través de la ventana. Paso saliva por su garganta y se dió la vuelta para intentar dormir en esa posición, pero solo consiguió mirar fijamente a la pared por al menos unos 10 minutos. Estaba comenzando a sentir la frustración recorrer por su garganta hasta que un sonido que provino de afuera le llamo la atención. Supuso que no tenía nada que perder, además de sus intentos fallidos de conciliar el sueño. Se levantó de la cama y apartó la enorme cortina dejando ver el exterior. 

¿Alfred?.-el castaño miro con curiosidad la ida de su mayordomo por la ventana de su habitación. Ahora que era su tutor legal, sus responsabilidades habían aumentado y casi nunca estaba en casa. Se sentía solo, Alfred era el único amigo verdadero con el contaba en estos momentos, en él depositaba toda su confianza. Justo como sus padres lo hubieran querido y no se habían equivocado. Alfred era una maravillosa persona.-hmm...¿A dónde irá a estás ho...?.-pudo lograr divisar que algo había caído de repente de uno de sus brazos antes de que el auto arrancará Podía ver claramente que se trataba de alguna especie de carpeta verde. Aunque fuera impulsivo de su parte, tenía que recuperarlo, tal vez era información importante para Alfred y puede que para él también.

Se puso sus pantuflas, salió de su habitación y con sigilo recorrió las escaleras hasta llegar a la planta baja. Salió con mucho cuidado por la puerta principal y siendo lo más cuidadoso posible de que un guardia no pudiera verlo en su trayecto por correr a la cerca de metal.

Era pequeño y delgado, podía pasar entre los barrotes con bastante facilidad siempre y cuando llevará algo ligero de ropa, justo como la pijama que estaba utilizando estos momentos. Se tomó de la cerca y con mucho cuidado pasó su cuerpo de poco a poco hasta que logró estar del otro lado. Había Sido pan comido para él.

Cuando llegó a su objetivo se agachó para poder tomarlo, pero para su mala suerte paso una fuerte rafaja de viento que hizo que el folder saliera volando un poco lejos de su alcance. Renegó y fue tras el folder de nuevo, solo que esta vez lo haría internandose en el pequeño bosque a las afueras de su hogar.

Camino y camino hasta que vio algo brillante sobresalir de las ramas de un árbol más o menos alto. Se acercó un poco más sin bajar la mirada de ese lugar, ahora que estaba cerca, se había dado cuenta que ni saltando llegaría hasta ese punto. Se resigno, y se dispuso a dar la media vuelta para buscar a alguien que pudiera ayudarle, pero el sonido de las ramas siendo agitadas a sus espaldas había llegado a sus oídos. Se dió la vuelta viendo el momento exacto de la caída del folder, corrió hacia el árbol intentando tomarlo hasta que paro abruptamente al darse cuenta en dónde exactamente había caído.

Hola.-dijo una suave voz provenir de la densa oscuridad. Una figura alta y delgada salió tímidamente de su casi escondite y dejando ver un poco de su rostro gracias a los rayos lunares.

Era el sujeto de antes.

...hola.-respondio por pura cortesía mientras tomaba una distancia prudente de él.Tenía que tener mucho cuidado, quien sabe que otros locos podrían estar ahí afuera. Siendo un chico rico cualquiera podría aprovecharse de su estatus económico para sus orridos intereses.

¿Que haces a tan altas horas de la noche y persiguiendo esto?.-le dio la vuelta al objeto mirándolo con curiosidad.

No, no le hagas nada. Se le cayó por accidente a Alfred, el hombre que ahorcaste aquella vez.-el mayor hizo una mueca afligido pensando que el niño estaba reprochandole el mal que había hecho antes, y estaba en lo cierto.-puede ser importante para él.

Ya veo...eres un buen niño, aunque algo tonto por abandonar tu hogar y arriesgarte a que te hagan daño.-se tomo de la mejilla viendolo con ojos cansados, como solo el miraba a las personas.-gotham no es un lugar seguro para nadie "ni siquiera para ustedes".-esto último se lo guardo para sí mismo por respeto al luto del menor de los wayne.

Lo sé, pero igualmente quería recuperarlo-ambos quedaron en silencio por unos segundos.-¿Y que me dice de usted? ¿No tiene miedo de vivir en el bosque? Debe ser riesgoso como usted dice. 

Yo no vivo en el.-resoplo por la nariz, tomándose en broma lo que había dicho.

Pues...siempre te encuentro en este lugar. Debe ser porque vives aquí ¿No?.-lo examinó con la mirada, creyendo que era alguna especie de vagabundo por la manera tan descuidada y holgada en la que vestía. mientras que el hombre pinto una amplia sonrisa en su rostro por la manera tan inocente en la que había hecho su pregunta.

Jaja, no exactamente. Solo me gusta pasear por aquí, este es el único lugar donde...puedo respirar aire puro.-miro hacia sus pies mientras hacía un pequeño movimiento con los hombros. 

No quiero ser grosero, pero, ¿No hay otros bosques cerca de tu casa. Así no caminarias tanto.

Me gusta caminar, esa es la razón por la que estoy en este lugar, además me da tanta paz y calma que siento...que no podré estar un día sin venir a...a-aqui.-por unos instantes bruce noto un curioso resplandor venir de sus ojos. Casi como si estuviera hablando más bien de una persona, pero tampoco le interesaría descubrirlo.-este bosque es tan atrayente y tan...lindo.-trago saliva con nerviosismo, al darse cuenta de las palabras que salían de su boca.

Rogo para sí mismo, esperando que el niño de ojos fríos no hiciera preguntas peligrosas. Si daba un paso en falso frente a él podría llegar a pisar la cárcel de nuevo. Y no le apetecía volver al asilamiento social junto al eco que producía sus tortuosas risas. Gotham no había aprendido nada sobre cómo tratar a los más dañados de la sociedad, incluso después de que les había enseñado una brutal lección enfrente de miles de espectadores. Los de arriba seguían siendo las mismas escorias de siempre, bueno excepto por el pequeño de los wayne. Todavía era puro, su moral aún no estaba quebrantada por la codicia y la indiferencia. Aún estaba intacto por cualquier nocivo sentimiento de egoísmo y esperaba que se mantuviera así por más tiempo. Lo miro con una mirada embelesada pensando en la imagen en la que se convertiría ese chiquillo, o al menos hasta que captó su atención con un carraspeó gentil. 

Disculpa...-dijo un poco extrañado de ver al hombre dormir despierto.-de nuevo, no quiero ser grosero, pero...¿podría darme el folder? Está comenzando a hacer frío.-se tomo de los antebrazos, frotandolos un poco en busca de calor.

Yo... perdón, lo-lo siento. No era mi intención...-miro de un lado a otro, empezando a sentir nerviosismo, mientras apretaba aún más el pedazo de papel.-tengo que irme, creo que daré una vuelta por ahí.-se acercó un poco temeroso hacia él, preguntándose si el chico le daría asco tenerlo tan cerca de él. Pero no se había movido de su sitio, eso había sido buena señal. Trago saliva y extendió su mano, se había sentido aliviado al ver que no le había rehuido.-toma y espero que...duermas bien, adiós.-se dio la vuelta, pero no sin antes pronunciar unas últimas palabras.-Oh y perdón por lo que le hice a tu amigo, actúe sin pensar estaba muy...nervioso y un poco rabioso.-se río un poco por lo bajo, suplicando que no le diera un ataque de risa en estos momentos.

¿Nervioso? ¿De qué?.

De algo...que no valió para nada mi tiempo.-le dijo en un tono tan calmado y lento que hasta juro que podría llegar a arrullarlo con el.

El castaño solo se quedó quieto en su lugar, mirando por donde se había ido y dejándolo solo casi en medio de un bosque oscuro y frondoso. No pudo evitar arquear una ceja luego de su partida para luego mirar hacia abajó reflexionando todo lo que acababa de pasar, pero no podía quedarse toda la noche solo en ese lugar rodeado de escepticismo. Con mucha calma regreso en sus pasos en camino hacia su hogar. Dejaría el objeto en la mesa, así Alfred creería que se le había olvidado desde un principio. Mientras tanto se pondría a pensar en lo sucedido.

Que hombre tan raro...pero admito que sería interesante volverlo a ver.-ese hombre era toda una incógnita para su mente, y no le importaría seguir viéndolo con tal de descubrir algo en esa peculiar mente. Y además no era como si perdiera algo con intentarlo.


	4. Abismal diferencia

Acongojado por culpa del frio húmedo del suelo, y amarrado a un oxidado radiador descompuesto en un rincón, así fue como se había encontrado al despertar. No era una sorpresa para él, casi todos los dias despertaba de la misma o peor forma. Pero aún así, eso no evitaba sentir una impotente rabia hacia el causante de todo, y quizá, también de su propia y corta existencia. Era cuestión de tiempo para que un día de estos amaneciera desangrado por culpa de la presión que ejercía la cuerda alrededor de su muñeca. 

No solo había despertado en pésimas condiciones, también podía escuchar a su madre sufriendo. Podía lograr escuchar a lo lejos a una mujer suplicando con un tono quebradizo de voz que los golpes cesarán. Le dolía de sobremanera escuchar su llanto irritado, pero no podía hacer nada. En momentos como este detestaba ser tan débil, se sentía un total inútil al no poder defenderse a sí mismo y a su madre de ese monstruo abusivo. 

¿Pero cómo podría levantar aunque sea una mano si ni siquiera estaba bien alimentado?. 

Tenía hambre. El novio de su madre no lo había dejado comer desde hace tres días, lo único que podía llegar a llevarse a la boca era agua y con suerte un pedazo de pan duro. Ese hombre se aseguraba de recordarle siempre que el alimento no lo merecían los deficientes mentales como él. 

Era injusto, no tenía la culpa de ser un enfermo mental, no era su culpa tener esos molestos arranques de risa salir de la nada. Era incapaz de controlarse. 

Se odiaba tanto a sí mismo. 

¿Por qué no puedes hacer nada bien?.-escucho una voz acercarse con mucha prisa hacia la sala. 

Perdón...no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, te lo juro…-pudo escuchar la voz de su madre acercarse también.-fue una grave equivocación de mi parte...no sé qué me pasó…-la mujer tembló mientras veía a otro lugar confundida y asustada.-no fue mi intención que…

¿No fue tu intención arrojarme un plato de vidrio? ¿No fue tu intención hacer que me cortará, imbécil?.-la mujer solo se quedó quieta en su sitio temiendo recibir otro golpe.-Estas igual de loca que el raro de tu hijo...

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆

¡¿Por qué te estás riendo?!.-ahi estaba él, riéndose sin control frente a la cara furiosa del monstruo. Estaba suplicando por dentro para que no lo volviera a tocar con el cinturón de su pantalón.-¡Ustedes son unos raros!.-dijo antes de salir azotando la puerta en el proceso. 

La mujer acercó su oido a la puerta y al escuchar que sus pasos ya se habian alejado lo suficiente, se acercó gateando de prisa hacia donde estaba su único hijo. 

Feliz…-sostuvo sus temblorosas mejillas con ambas manos, mientras que su hijo tosía intentando tomar aire. Al ver que su hijo no paraba de sonreír y contagiada de su "felicidad" ella también sonrió.-mi dulce, dulce niño...tu sonrisa es lo único que mantiene con vida este espantoso lugar...me consuela tanto verte tan alegre...Prométeme que mantendrás esa preciosa sonrisa para siempre…¿que dices, feliz? ¿Podras cumplirme está promesa?.-le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos y apretando con firmeza sus lastimados nudillos. 

El niño respiro con un poco más de tranquilidad, trago saliva un par de veces y asintio. 

Si, mami, te prometo que sonreiré siempre. 

Oh, feliz…-paso unos cuantos dedos a través de su cabello, deseando que todo mejorara, que todo fuera justo como antes, mientras tanto el pequeño solo deseaba desaparecer para siempre. 

Sabía que no sería capaz de cumplirle esa promesa y eso le dolía. Lo único sencillo que cualquier persona podría hacer y él lo arruinaba sin siquiera intentarlo. 

Abrió los ojos de repente🔴

Otra vez había soñado con su niñez. Extrañamente había empezado a recordar todo de sus tristes años con esa mujer desde que había comenzado a recibir terapia en el asilo de Arkham. Y más que ayudar, solo estaban provocando que sus dolores de cabeza se intensificarán, al igual que la gran decepción que sentía por su difunta madre. 

Todo lo que creyó olvidado y enterrado en lo más profundo de su frágil mente, había regresado a toda velocidad hacia su dirección como una condenada bala perdida. 

Se preguntaba hasta cuándo pararian esos sueños, hasta cuándo pararia de recordar la ignorancia y desdén de esa mujer con respecto a él. Toda su vida se había dedicado a cuidarla, protegerla y velar por ella 24/7, desde que era un niño, pero el sentimiento jamás había Sido recíproco. Ella había seguido dejando que el cabron de su pareja siguiera abusando de él y también de ella. Nunca lo había defendido, y sin embargo, ahí estaba él, como un idiota sintiendo una profunda tristeza por alguien que no lo merecía. Casi hasta se alegraba de haber inducido su ya prevista muerte en el hospital. Aunque eso implicaba romper su creencia supersticiosa de no recriminarle a los muertos.

De cualquier manera de nada le servía estar resentido con un cadáver oculto a varios metros bajo tierra. 

Frunció el ceño y se inclinó hacia adelante tomándose de la cabeza con fuerza. Se sentía sumamente mareando, estresado y además cansado. 

Había pasado casi toda la noche despierto buscando un lugar seguro para poder descansar. Luego de su escape de la prisión, era lógico que todos los policías de Gotham lo estuvieran buscando. Todos estaban buscando al payaso demente que inició un caos revolucionario en la ciudad y también por unos cuantos asesinatos cometidos antes de salir de prisión. Esa gente había sido un estorbo al momento en que había decidido fugarse de la cárcel y siendo honesto consigo mismo, no se arrepentia para nada de todo lo que había hecho. Ya nada parecía importarle, aunque aún así trataría de salir a las calles lo más inadvertidamente posible. 

No estaba dispuesto a perder su tiempo en ese lugar encerrado, lleno de gente dañada y de falsas personas diciendole que todo estaría bien, que su vida aún podía arreglarse, para luego de una semana desaparecer sin ningún aviso. 

Su personal médico era una mierda, y ahora él mismo se sentía como una. 

Se tomó de la cabeza y se levantó lentamente del suelo para buscar un botequin que había tomado de la enfermeria. Se tomaría una pastilla e intentaría irse a dormir otra vez, estaba fatigado por haber andado de un lado a otro por toda Gotham. Menos mal que había encontrado un lugar abandonado casi a las afueras de la ciudad. 

Se trataba de una vieja fábrica de químicos. Si la memoria no le fallaba, había Sido cerrada y abandonada aproximadamente unos cuatro años por culpa de una deuda que el dueño le debía a unos mafiosos. Está demás de decir que nunca se supo a dónde fue a parar el dueño, o el paradero de sus restos. A decir verdad, había entrado de forma bastante sencilla. Solo había bastado con empujar la oxidada puerta, pasar por algunas cadenas y tomar las escaleras hasta llegar al punto más alto del edificio para que no lo vieran y para tener mucha más ventaja para salir huyendo, si lograban encontrarlo. Lo malo es que ahora tardaría el doble para llegar a la mansión wayne y si acaso a la escuela donde estudiaba el castaño. 

Paso una mano por su frente, tomo la pastilla y regreso a sentarse en el suelo donde había colocado una manta blanca. Respiro profundamente y se dejó caer en el suelo.

Por esta ocasión no visitaría a ese niño wayne. No quería asustarlo con su aterradora presencia y fingir que había terminado cerca de su hogar por coincidencia. No queria lucir aterrador y no estaba dispuesto a reconocer que estaba actuando tal y como lo haría un acosador. Luego de enterarse de las cartas que su madre había escrito y de haber ido a esa mansión, quedó maravillado con la idea de que Bruce pudiera ser su pequeño hermanito, le gustaba creer que no estaba solo, no aún. 

Deseaba tanto poder conocerlo mucho mejor, quería ser como un amigo para él. Solo se trataba de eso…¿Verdad?.

Bueno, al menos era un consuelo para su mente recordar que el niño no había salido corriendo y gritando por estar cerca de él, eso había Sido una buena señal, aunque de alguna manera, le preocupaba que tuviera la misma reacción con respecto a otros desconocidos. Esperaba que no fuera así, Bruce era tan pequeño y delicado. De solo pensar que un malnacido podría llegar a secuestrarlo...estaría dispuesto a reventar toda la maldita ciudad con tal de encontrarlo, y ni hablar de lo que haría con el cuerpo del responsable. 

Necesito tranquilizarme.-se dijo a sí mismo sintiendo de repente los latidos de su corazón golpeando una y otra vez en su pecho. Tenía que tratar de ahogar sus pensamientos paranoicos en torno al ahora huérfano. Era ridículo que tratará de subestimar la inteligencia de Bruce solo porque era un niño. 

Respiro profundamente dejando salir todo el aire pesado, cerró los ojos y se quedó profundamente dormido pensando por última vez en el rostro serio y fino de Bruce Wayne. 

Jamás creyó que tendría el sueño más horrible, y el más placentero y cómodo en una misma noche. 

\-----------------------------------------------

Arthur Fleck se autodenominaba así mismo como el vivo retrato andante de la...precariedad, en todos los sentidos. 

No era sorpresa para nadie ni para él mismo, darse cuenta de que tenía un aspecto lamentable. Para la edad que tenía (rondando los 30 y tantos) su rostro estaba adornado de algunas cuantas arrugas, producto de su precaria salud y cuidado estético. Por lo general su ropa y cabello maltratado olía a tabaco rancio y ni que decir sobre su postura encorvada y lo extrañamente delgado que se veía. No era para nada atractivo, tanto así que graciosamente llegó a pensar que podría ser el tío incómodo de alguien. Estaba convencido de que podía llegar a asustar a cualquiera si viera de cerca su demacrada piel. Distaba mucho de la apariencia pulcramente perfecta del más joven de los Wayne. 

Y eso le había quedado perfectamente claro desde el primer, y también el último día en que fue a visitarlo. Haber tomado las comisuras de sus pequeños labios con sus dedos, para formar una forzada sonrisa, fue lo mejor que pudo haber sentido en su vida. Su piel lechosa se sentía tan bien como se veía, era tan tersa y maleable que pensaba que estaba tocando un muñeco hecho de plástico. Si tan solo ese mayordomo no se hubiera presentado, habría tenido la oportunidad de acariciar y apretar un poco más sus pálidas mejillas. 

Había sido una sorpresa ver a Bruce debajo de la luna la otra noche, jamás creyó ver un espectáculo tan maravilloso como ese, con sus propios ojos. Esa noche su piel se veía aún más brillante que de costumbre, su figura se veía mucho más tímida ante el gran manto de la luz lunar, y aunque sus ojos eran tristemente opacos, no estaban excentos de poseer una sobrenatural belleza bastante hipnótica. 

Sin duda Bruce Wayne a sus muy cortos años, era un bello retrato y un orgulloso ejemplo de apariencia sofisticada para toda la familia Wayne y la sociedad en general. 

Tal vez por eso le intimidaba tanto estar cerca de él, y mandar al carajo su poco progreso por cualquier pequeño error que pueda cometer. 

Oiga, ¿va a comprar algo o planea quedarse ahí parado todo el día?.

Sobresaltado, miro hacia el frente notando el ceño fruncido del hombre mayor que atendía el puesto de revistas que se encontraba casi enfrente de una escuela privada. Lo maldijo internamente por haber interrumpido su ocasional y disimulado espionaje a la distancia. Dio dos parpadeos antes de reponerse. 

Lo siento, solo estaba…-corto sus palabras diciendose a si mismo que era tonto dar explicaciones.-solo deme una caja de cigarrillos.-saco del bolsillo de su descuidada chaqueta unos cuantos centavos, se los entregó al hombre y se retiró mirando tristemente, por última vez unos cortos pantaloncillos negros moviéndose por ahí. 

Sintiéndose echado, camino por las calles con las manos metidas en su chaqueta y con el rostro cuidadosamente cubierto gracias a la parte de atrás de su chaqueta. Justo como se veía aquella tarde cuando siguió a Sophie Dumond. 

Miro sus propios pies mientras andaba, ignorando todo a su alrededor, pensando y sonriendo al mismo tiempo ante un gracioso pensamiento que se le había ocurrido en el trayecto.

"ese niño es una costosa muñequita con vida".-dio la vuelta en una calle y desapareció como humo entre la multitud


	5. Why so serious...kid?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siguiendo mi amor por el Arthur x Bruce (también conocido como batjokes) decidí expandir mi temática adulto x shota a otras películas de Batman...si, creo que suena un poquito obsesivo, pero bueno, me encantó el joker de heath ledger 
> 
> Este one-shot no contiene penetración, pero si abuso. 
> 
> Todo basado en la trilogía de Christopher Nolan (creo que así se llama el director)

Era una fría y muy oscura noche en gotham. Las nubes obstruian todo signo brillante en el cielo y los faros de las calles funcionaban intermitentemente por culpa del bandalismo desmesurado de la ciudad. No había otro movimiento en las calles más que el de los policías tratando de detener criminales en las calles, como era comúnmente en esa cruel ciudad. Eso, y que ahora mismo el criminal más peligroso del momento, conocido como el guasón, había dejado unos cuantos desastres antes de realizar una pequeña visita a la mansión Wayne. Así que, si, toda la fuerza policial estaría muy ocupada para enfocarse en llegar a él. 

Buenas noches...damas y caballeros.-un hombre con un particular maquillaje descuidado por todo su rostro y vestido casi elegantemente, se hizo presente nada más al salir del elevador junto a un pequeño séquito de hombres con máscaras de payasos. Los invitados de la reunión que había organizado el matrimonio Wayne, reaccionaron con sorpresa y miedo al ver que todos ellos estaban armados. Estaban nerviosos de pensar que estaban encerrados en el mismo lugar que un posible grupo terrorista.-Solo tengo una pregunta, ¿dónde está Thomas Wayne?.-preguntó el hombre extraño y seguramente también era el jefe del grupo.-¿alguien lo ha visto? Me imagino que no es una pregunta muy difícil para todos ustedes, gente.-les reprochó con un tono impaciente en su voz. 

Los invitados se sintieron aún más intimidados por el rápido recorrido que hacía el extraño intruso por todo el lugar. Parecía un temible depredador.-¿Saben dónde está? ¿Al menos lo cono…? Oh, claro, que tontería de mi parte preguntar eso, toda esta maldita ciudad ya sabe quién es.-paso de un lado a otro entre la gente haciendoles la misma pregunta. Y por cada vez que uno de ellos se negaba a responder más incrementaba el enojó que tenía el extraño contra el magnate y todos sus lamebotas. 

Sabía que el bastardo de Wayne estaba ocultando el paradero de uno de sus perros falderos. El grandioso hombre de negocios no podía permitir que le pusiera una mano encima a uno de sus más confiables hombres, y mucho menos ahora que había una campaña política de por medio. 

¿Él hizo algo malo?.-preguntó una voz con un tono particularmente agudo a sus espaldas. 

El hombre de apariencia extraña volteo rápidamente y afiló la mirada en el momento en que divisó una pequeña figura vestida de smoking, justo en medio de la sala. Lo miro fijamente por unos segundos dándose cuenta de a quién le pertenecía esa criatura. Sonrió de lado, desempolvó su saco elegantemente y comenzó a acercarse a él peinando un poco su cabellera entintada de verde. 

Hola, pequeño. Tu debes ser el primogénito de Wayne.-todos los invitados de la sala retuvieron el aliento ante la tortuosa y muy lenta caminata que daba el hombre hacia el más joven.-que bien te ha tratado la vida...mmm...Bruce, si, ese es tu nombre ¿verdad?....tengo que decir que tienes suerte de tener padres tan maravillosos.-a cada paso que daba, el ceño del pequeño se iba hundiendo más en la inquietud.-Tienes todo un imperio esperándote por delante. Yo estaría nervioso si fuera tú, es demasiada responsabilidad…-elevo los hombros regodeandose un poco de haber notado la irregular respiración del niño al momento en que llegó a posarse frente a él. Estaba orgulloso de él mismo por ser tan intimidante. 

...O lo estás ahora?.-ensancho una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja, lastima que el chico no lo había visto por estar muy ocupado en elevar sus hombros para crear una especie de barrera y ver a otro lado.-es porque soy horrendo con estas cicatrices ¿No es así?.-el niño no respondió solo se quedó quieto esperando a que se alejara. 

El mayor metió sus manos en su traje mientras observaba detenidamente al pequeño cervatillo ansioso que tenía enfrente. Sería muy gracioso bromear un poco con él antes de seguir con su búsqueda. 

Espero y me perdone por lo que estoy a punto de decir señorito Bruce, pero tengo que admitir...que eres muy lindo.-ahogo un pequeña risita en su garganta cuando observó que había captado la atención del pálido rostro del muchacho.- gracias a Dios que heredaste la genética de tu madre. Tu padre te hubiera dado un aspecto amargado, soberbio, antipático, etc, etc...Cree en mis palabras, joven Bruce, serás aún más bello cuando crezcas. Ja, ja, claro, a diferencia mía, todavía tienes años para desarrollarte. 

El niño se quedó mudo en todo momento. No tenía una idea de porqué ese raro payaso había dicho todo eso de él, pero sabía que era uno de esos sujetos malos que tanto salían en televisión, y la principal causa de los dolores de cabeza que sufría su padre casi a diario. Había sido un muy mal momento para que sus padres decidieran dejarlo solo con un montón de desconocidos que no estarían dispuestos a defenderlo por miedo a los intrusos, estén o no estén armados. Ni siquiera Alfred se encontraba cerca de él para protegerlo de lo que tal vez sería su fin. 

Sintiendo una fuerte presión en sus pulmones por culpa de su acelerada respiración y apelando a su instinto primitivo de supervivencia, miro hacia atrás por la esquina de su párpado, dándose cuenta de que tenía una pequeña salida de escape. Dió dos pasos hacia atrás, pero antes de que pudiera salir corriendo por su vida, fue detenido por el mayor. Su corazón tembló de miedo ante el fuerte agarre que ejercía sobre su antebrazo. ¿Que es lo que quería ese hombre de él?. 

No, no, no tienes porque tener miedo... pequeño.-aunque se lo dijo de la manera más suave posible, el chico seguía retorciendose entre sus brazos, buscando desesperadamente alejarse de él.-agh, quieto, ven aqui.-como si estuviera manejando un títere de madera, tomo al chico del antebrazo y comenzó a forcejear para atraerlo hacia él.-si, así es...-le apretó el mentón con una mano para mantener su rostro en alto.-eso es...déjame verte con propiedad.-Sus ojos absorbieron cada centímetro de él con bastante profundidad. 

El pulso de Bruce, se acelero aún más al sentir como era pegado a la fuerza contra su pecho. Y no solo tenía que soportar la fuerte presión sobre su cuerpo, también estaba sintiendo náuseas al percibir el metálico hedor a sangre seca sobre su ropa. 

La sonrisa retorcida del Joker fue cambiando drásticamente, dándose cuenta de una cosa...ese niño le recordaba mucho a su antigua esposa, la mujer que había escapado de sus brazos en medio de una muy oscura noche para jamás regresar. Sus ojos no podían mirar a otro lado que no fuera el redondeado e infantil rostro debajo de él. A pesar de que ella lo había abandonado, seguía recordandola como una mujer encantadora y llena de sonrisas, y ahora mismo podía verla reflejada en él. 

Bruce tenía unos preciosos ojos de ciervo, adornados por unas hermosas pestañas cortas, pero eran tan fríos que podrían llegar a helarte el alma si quisieran. Cabello brillante y corto justo como ella solía tenerlo. Su piel delicada y muy pálida le sugería que el muchacho no salía a menudo de su costosa jaula. Y aunque Bruce era tan solo un niño podía notar que por debajo de su ropa había un cuerpo casi curvilíneo en desarrollo. Díos, hasta juraba poder percibir el dulce y viejo aroma a perfume francés que solía rociar en su cuello cada mañana. 

Era como si su esposa hubiera reencarnado en esa hipnótica figura infantil, ella estaba parada justo enfrente de él. Volvió a entrecerrar los ojos y con una mano aterciopelada comenzó a acariciar un pómulo de su rostro, pasó un pulgar por su mejilla, deslizandolo suavemente hacia abajo y estaría punto de llegar al cuello si tan solo alguien no lo hubiera interrumpido. 

¡Aléjate de mi hijo!.-el patriarca de la familia hizo acto de presencia con la respiración un poco agitada, vociferando y señalando al hombre pintoresco con odio.-¡No dudaré en asesinarte si lo vuelves a tocar!.-lo amenazó con un fuerte entrecejo fruncido. 

¡Papá!.-aprovechando la oportunidad de que su captor se había distraído, lo apartó con fuerza y se apresuró corriendo en dirección a su familia. 

Oh, claro, te dignas a aparecer justo cuando ya estoy a punto de divertirme, siempre tan impertinente, ¿No lo crees así, thomas?.-le reprochó en un total tono furioso e infantil. 

Sal de mi casa ahora. Yo soy la persona que buscas, no involucres a mi familia en esto.-hablo con la mirada firmemente posada en el criminal, mientras que su esposa e hijo se quedaban detrás de él esperando a que su protector hiciera algo. 

No me cambies de tema, Wayne. ¿Jamás te han dicho que interrumpir una conversación es de muy mala educación?.-dijo con una profunda voz rasposa, y desafiandolo con la mirada. Dejo salir un quejido sintiéndose mucho más irritado que antes y le dio la espalda mientras que sus secuaces hacían el trabajo sucio por él. 

El padre de familia era un hombre muy respetado (incluso admirado hasta cierto punto por el payaso) por su fuerte carácter, su valentía y su rápida respuesta a cualquier problema que se le presentase. Y ahora mismo no era el momento ni el lugar para sentirse intimidado por un montón de criminales y un loco sociópata. Con fuerza y rapidez forcejeo y peleó con muchos de ellos, dejándolos fuera de combate mientras que su familia se encontraba viendo con angustia toda la escena. 

Hasta que el joker, harto de todo, dio la vuelta y de un rápido movimiento arrojo un aturdidor directamente a su cuello. 

¡Thomas!.-grito la Sra Wayne al ver a su esposo caer y retorcerse en el suelo. 

"¿Por que ese hombre horrible quiere hacerle tanto daño a mi papá?".-se preguntaba el niño casi llegando al llanto. 

En un acto de total pánico y enojo, todos en la sala comenzaron a protestar indignados en contra de los intrusos que se habían atrevido a hacerle daño al hombre más bondadoso que hayan conocido en toda Gotham. Eso, hasta que uno de ellos disparo simultáneamente hacia el techo, haciendo que todos guardarán silencio de nuevo. Ahora lo único que podía oirse en toda la sala, eran los chasquidos que hacía una cicatrizada boca una y otra vez con la lengua, y en medio de una pausada caminata dirigida al hombre en el suelo. 

Casi al borde de llegar a la inconsciencia, observó con dificultad la sonrisa burlesca del monstruo. No tenia la fuerza necesaria para levantarse y hacerle frente. 

Hahaha, oh dios...tú me haces recordar tanto un viejo dicho: Perro que ladra no muerde.-dejo salir un gruñido y una risa seguido de unas brutales patadas en su abdomen. 

El hombre se retorció, grito y gimió en nombre de la dolorosa presión que estaba sintiendo en su cuerpo. El pequeño Wayne ya no podia soportar más su tortura. 

¡Basta! ¡Déjalo en paz!.-el adulto se impresionó enormemente al ver a ese chico defendiendo a su padre con su propio cuerpo.-basta…-se pronunció tembloroso y nervioso.-por favor, vete.-dejo salir unas cuantas lágrimas temiendo un poco lo que pudiera hacerle, pero no le importaba. Estaba dispuesto a protegerlo de lo que sea, no podía permitirse tenerle miedo, tenía que ser fuerte como su padre le había dicho.

El Guasón se lo pensó muy bien mirándolo de pies a cabeza, antes de que se le ocurriese una alocada idea que podría poner en práctica con ese pequeño pendenciero. 

Bien, tus deseos son órdenes, joven Bruce.-olvidó por completo los asuntos que tenía pendiente con el Wayne mayor, ahora tenía fijada toda su atención hacia el pequeño de pies temblorosos.-Llevense a toda esta gente de aquí.-les ordenó a sus secuaces con la mano levantada. 

Señor…¿Esta se…?.

Quiero que se lleven a toda esta gente a la parte subterránea de la mansión, ahora. Me... apetecería mucho si me dejaran un rato a solas con el muchacho.-declaro pasando sus dedos por su cabello. 

Algunos hombres se vieron confundidos unos a otros, pensando en la clase de cosas que pudiera hacer un maníaco como su jefe a ese pobre desafortunado, pero tampoco les interesaba meterse en sus asuntos. No era buena idea meterse en su camino a menos que quisieran ser eliminados. El guason era un hombre fácil de hacer enojar, y tenía mil y un maneras creativas de matar brutalmente a sus víctimas y deshacerse de los restos. 

Bien, ya escucharon al jefe. ¡Andando gente!.-dijo uno de ellos elevando su arma y amenazando con disparar de nuevo si no se movían. 

Los demás payasos le siguieron la corriente, comenzando a guiar a la gente hacia la salida. 

¡Espera! ¡¿A dónde llevan a mis padres?!.-pregunto Bruce, viendo como los hombres arrastraban el cuerpo inconsciente de su padre y a su alterada madre que la escuchaba gritar desde el corredor. Dejo salir un pequeño sollozo, intentando ir detrás de ellos. 

Pero el Guasón no se lo permitió, lo sostuvo fuertemente del antebrazo. Su "preciosa" no volvería a escaparse, no está vez. 

¿Por que no vamos a la parte de arriba, joven Wayne…?.-ahogo una estruendosa risa viendo cómo el pánico comenzaba a apoderarse de su presa. Lo levantó sin ningún esfuerzo y lo cargo sobre su hombro. 

Naturalmente el niño gritó, pataleo y rogó para que lo soltará, pero para él Guasón, esa voz no existía. 

Lo último que pudo ver el pobre castaño fue la puerta principal cerrándose antes de desaparecer camino arriba. 

Bruce estaba sentado en la cama de sus padres, viendo desconcertado al hombre que se divertía con el maquillaje de su madre, haciendo garabatos incomprensibles con su labial rojo sobre el espejo. Termino de hacer unos cuantos óvalos y tiro a un lado el pequeño objeto ahora desgastado. 

Entonces Bruce…-comenzo a hablar.-¿Te sientes cómodo aquí…-lo miro a través del reflejo del espejo con una pequeña sonrisa.-o prefieres que lo haga más...confortable…?.-camino y se sentó a su lado con mucho interés sobre él. El niño no pudo evitar estremecerse cuando el mayor deslizó un dedo a través de un mechón de su cabello. 

Solo déjeme ir.-respondio temeroso de sentir un golpe de parte de él.-no quiero estar aquí, yo...

Oww, vamos Bruce, no me pidas eso ahora…-hizo un puchero falso.-lo único que quiero es darle algo de diversión a tu vida...te veo demasiado apagado, cariño.-¿Porque ese hombre le hablaba como si fuera una mujer? ¿Y porque estaba frotando su pierna?.-se nota que papi y mami no te dejan salir mucho a jugar ¿No te gustaría experimentar el mayor goce que te puede dar la vida, o más bien...tu cuerpo?.-froto su espalda, manteniendo lo más cerca posible de él. 

De nuevo, sintió un poco de náuseas al oler su ropa. 

No, no quiero que me haga algo malo. Usted es raro...m-me da miedo.-extrañamente el agarre que ejercía el Guasón sobre él se suavizaba poco a poco hasta soltarlo. 

Lo sé, niño. Lo sé.-susurro con un tono grave.-¡Y eso que todavía no hemos empezado!.-bruce no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando sintió que era tomado por el cuello de su camisa y era arrojado hacia atrás, hasta que su cabeza chocará contra la cabecera de la cama. El dolor no duró mucho cuando observó el rostro del maníaco acercándose. 

No eres el primero ni el último al que le provocó tanto miedo hasta el punto de hacer que sus gargantas queden secas. Pero verte asustado en este momento...hace que me sienta un poco enojado, hace que me dé ganas de provocarte más miedo que antes.-termino riéndose suavemente mientras comenzaba a subirse a la cama. 

¿Po-por qué?.-pregunto sintiendo como unas manos ajenas comenzaban a tocar sus rodillas.-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿Por que te comportas de esa manera conmigo?.-pregunto apretando los labios lo más que podía, evitando dejar salir los sollozos. 

Oh, lo mismo me dijo mi pobre Charlotte antes de que se fuera esa terrible noche.-Bruce arqueó una ceja sin saber a lo que se estaba refiriendo. 

Lastima que su duda quedó muerta en sus labios junto a la cicatrizada boca de ese hombre sobre la suya. 

El niño abrió los ojos sorprendido hasta el punto de que sus cuencas comenzaban a doler. Eso hombre estaba presionando su asquerosa lengua contra la suya y obligándolo a abrir su boca de más. Parecía un animal arisco por la forma en que envolvía su lengua con rapidez alrededor de la suya, el hombre ni siquiera podía permitirle abrir la boca lo suficiente para morderlo y salir huyendo. Su saliva era una combinación repugnante de sangre combinado con el maquillaje barato, prácticamente lo estaba ahogando, y al parecer, el Guasón se había dado cuenta de eso. Se apartó de él para tomar aire y de nuevo lo beso dejando marcas de labial rojo por su boca y mejillas. 

Vaya...que bonita imagen.-se lamió los labios viendo el rostro jadeante y casi lloroso de bruce.-sabes bastante bien, niño. Me pregunto si sabrás igual en todos lados, jajaja.-paso un pulgar por su mejilla, tratando de ser "dulce" con él. Se apartó del chico y comenzó a rebuscar algo en su saco.-Perdón por lo que le voy a hacer a tu ropa...pero me imagino que no será un grave problema para ti, papi y mami solo sacarán la cartera y listo.-saco una navaja y comenzó a forcejear con su pantalón, cortando y despedazando la tela como si fuera un animal. 

Bruce se quedó quieto en todo momento pensando que la hoja afilada podría rebanarlo si llegara a moverse. Aún así, eso no evitó que volviera sollozar del miedo que le provocaba. 

El payaso acabo con arrojar todos los trozos al suelo y admiro el paisaje que tenía enfrente de él.-jeje…que lindos calzoncillos tienes ahí, bebé...te ves tan lindo.-dijo suavemente mientras comenzaba a deslizar su mano por su muslo interno.-Oye.-se quejo cuando el chico cerro las piernas con fuerza para evitar que lo tocará. 

El joker refunfuñó y volvió a separar sus piernas, pero de nuevo el chico intentó cerrarlas. 

No, no...no querrás hacer eso de nuevo.-volvio a lamerse los labios descuidadamente como lo hacía ocasionalmente antes de volver a tomar al chico con fuerza por los muslos y separar sus piernas con rapidez y un poco de violencia. El chico solo chillo adolorido e incómodo por el agarre. 

¿Ahora lo ves?~ hahaha.-se burlo de él antes de colocarse entre sus piernas para que volviera jugar con ellas.-bien…-el chico tembló al sentir como sus manos comenzaban a desnudar la parte de arriba de su desastroso smoking. Quitó el saco y arrancó su camisa blanca, haciendo que los botones salieran volando, y dejando su pecho al descubierto. 

Su libido estaba comenzando a elevarse a niveles indescriptibles a medida que seguía descubriendo partes de su pequeño cuerpo. 

El niño trago saliva nervioso y asustado, sintiendo como se arrastraba una mano por su pecho desnudo.-deberias de salir con más frecuencia, estás muy pálido. ¡Mirate!.-escucho una suave risita de su parte, antes de seguir acariciando su pecho descaradamente. 

No...no me to…-sus palabras fueron ahogadas en su boca junto a otro beso descuidado, solo que esta vez tuvo que cerrar los ojos con fuerza al sentir como las manos de su captor se movían por todo su pecho, incluyendo sus pezones. Nunca había sentido la necesidad urgente de gritar con todas sus fuerzas hasta ahora. Era asqueroso sentir sus labios marcando su piel. 

El Guasón dejo de lado sus labios para empezar a juguetear con su cuello a su antojo. No podía evitar restregar su nariz junto a su lengua por su piel, el olor a talco de bebé y a dulces bombones, estaba comenzando a volverlo loco...más de lo que ya estaba. Beso, lamió, succionó e incluso mordió toda la longitud, desde su cuello hasta su clavícula. Su piel había resultado más tierna de lo que esperaba, tanto así, que ya comenzaba a enrojecer. Pero ni como evitarlo, su vulnerable cuerpo era todo un deleite al tacto. 

El Guasón se retiró de él viendo precisamente una pequeña cosita en la parte inferior del chico.-Puedo ver la punta a través de tus calzoncillos...que dulzura. Aún te queda mucho por desarrollarte.-por esta ocasión su tono de voz había sonado mucho más oscuro que antes. El éxtasis no podía dejar descansar en paz su pobre corazón. Latía feliz por continuar arruinando la pequeña creación de los Wayne. 

Bruce lo observó dándose cuenta de que ese hombre tenía una expresión muy sugestiva en su rostro. Sus ojos se iluminaron resaltando así sus orbes brillantes por encima de su oscuro maquillaje. Era el rostro de una verdadera bestia. 

No...por favor, alejate, no quiero…-se movió de un lado a otro, tratando de apartar el cuerpo del mayor, pero le era imposible. No tenia la fuerza suficiente para apartarlo y tampoco era una buena opción golpear su cabeza contra la cabecera de la cama. Estaba atrapado.-no me toques, por favor…

Shh, shhh...ya, ya, tranquilo. No te dolerá mucho, dulzura.-le susurro pasando un pulgar por su mejilla, simulando ser amable con él.-Al contrario, ¡te encantará!.-dicho esto, metió su mano dentro de la ropa interior de Bruce. 

¡Saca tu mano! ¡Se siente raro!.-el guason se regodeo gustoso al ver que el pequeño bruce, era incapaz de reconocer las sensaciones que estaba experimentando .-¡Basta!.-rapidamente tomo su brazo con ambas manos para intentar detenerlo. No podía dejar que continuará, sus padres le habían prohibido estrictamente a no dejar que los extraños tocaran sus partes privadas. 

...no~.-dijo suavemente antes de empezar a mover lentamente su puño de arriba a abajo. 

M-me duele.-dejo salir un triste sollozo. 

No se trata de dolor, Bruce, se trata de placer.-le dijo sin dejar de mover su mano arriba y abajo sobre su miembro aún en desarrollo.-ja, ja, parece que ya lo estás entendiendo.-sonrio ampliamente al ver que comenzaba a "despertar" poco a poco en su mano y través de la blanca ropa interior.-¿Ya lo estás sintiendo? Dime ¿Qué es lo que sientes?. 

Pero el niño no era capaz de responder sin hacer sonidos raros. Era algo difícil de comprender para él, pero se sentía muy caliente, había algo muy raro en los movimientos de ese payaso que hacía que su pequeña parte comenzará a palpitar con rapidez. Y hasta cierto punto...se sentía bien, era una sensación agradable que jamás sentido antes. Su mano le producía cosquillas, pero no al punto de hacerlo reír, su cara estaba comenzando a calentarse mientras que sus piernas sufrían de constantes espasmos que hacían que doblara los dedos de sus pies. Se supone que no debería disfrutar lo que sea que viniera de ese psicópata, su propio cuerpo le estaba jugando una muy pesada broma. 

¿Qué? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?.-se burlo de él mostrando su dentadura, sabiendo que no sería capaz de responder. Era tan tierno verlo con sus mejillas rosas y su respiración entrecortada. Las primeras reacciones de su primera experiencia sexual era todo un espectáculo únicamente dirigido a él y solo a él. 

Ya no veía más el reflejo de su ex mujer en él. Comprendió que Bruce era mucho más divertido para jugar un buen rato sin aburrirse y mucho más fácil de manipular entre sus dedos. No se comparaba en nada a las falsas caras de orgasmo de su mujer y sus constantes mentiras en la cama que solían compartir. No, Bruce al ser primerizo, sus reacciones eran naturales y autenticas. Su cuerpo era un templo virgen y ansioso por ser explorado. 

Viendo que el niño estaba muy ocupado delirando en su propio mundo, pasó sus dedos a una zona mucho más virgen. Aunque fuera un monstruo, muy, muy, muy en el fondo dentro de él creía que no estaría dispuesto a llegar a ese límite, pero no pasaría nada malo si comenzaba a rozar aunque sea un poco con las yemas de sus dedos. 

Bruce no parecía percatarse de que unos traviesos dedos presionaban contra su entrada, estaba muy sumido en el reciente descubrimiento llamado: placer. Por otro lado, el Guasón seguía disfrutando de sentir la humedad y el calor que emanaba de su pequeño orificio, a través de la tela de su guante. Era bastante tentativo imaginarse a él presionando sus paredes, abriéndose paso dentro de él, hasta llegar a tocar el punto más sensible de su cuerpo, hasta hacerlo llegar al orgasmo. Bruce definitivamente amaría eso, pero tenía algo mucho mejor en mente. Detuvo todos sus movimientos, dándole un respiro al pequeño debajo de él. 

Ahora que lo pienso...es justo que los dos estemos iguales, ¿No lo crees, Bruce?.-preguntó el Guasón. 

El niño confundido, se inclinó hacia adelante con la visión un poco borrosa por culpa del sudor. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que él estaba diciendo... juró que la temperatura de su cuerpo había caído en picada, y no solo eso, la angustia que había sentido hace unos minutos había vuelto a golpearle la cara con mucha más fuerza. De nuevo era presa del pánico. 

¡No, no, no! ¡Mmh!.-fue acallado con uno de los restos de sus destrozadas prendas, en medio de su lucha para intentar escapar de nuevo. Estaba totalmente inmovilizado de pies a cabeza frente a él. 

Tranquilo, de esta manera los dos nos sentiremos bien, te lo prometo.-el niño no hizo más que abrir los ojos por completo al ver como exponía su miembro erecto frente a él. Estaba aterrorizado de ver que era mucho más grande que el suyo.-jaja, perdón por asustarte.-se burlo agudamente de él en su intento de seguir manteniéndolo inmovilizado. 

El chico cerro los ojos fuertemente sintiendo como chocaba contra él. Era asqueroso. 

El Guasón, sin soportar más el sofocante calor de la habitación, decidió deshacerse de su estorboso saco, sin despegar la mirada del cuerpo de bruce ni por un segundo.-Mmm...hay algo que no me gusta de esto...-gimio dudoso viendo la posición en la que estaban. Se sentía un poco incómodo.-oh, ya sé.-lo atrajo aún más hacia él, tomándolo por los muslos, haciendo que el pequeño soltará un jadeo ahogado y dejó que sus piernas descansarán en sus hombros.-mucho mejor.-sonrio completamente complacido, observando lo perfecto que se veía Bruce debajo de él. Sin más demora, comenzó a frotarse lentamente contra él, disfrutando totalmente de sentir la suave sensación de sus muslos. 

Oye...-lo llamo, pero el niño solo lo había negado. El Guasón gruñó, puso los ojos en blanco y se inclinó para obligarlo a verlo a la cara.-no me gusta que me ignores, bruce.-esta vez había pronunciado su nombre con un tono bastante serio, dejando un poco pasmado al pobre chico.-aww, perdoname.-se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.-solo quiero que sepas lo jodidamente bien que siente tenerte debajo de mi. Dios, Bruce…¿qué clase de crema te untas ahí abajo para estar tan suave? Jajaja.-dio una embestida, haciendo que el miembro más pequeño fuera levemente aplastado por el contrario. 

¡Mmm!.-se escuchó un leve grito salir a través de la tela. 

¿Qué? ¿Se sintió bien? ¿Quieres que lo haga más rápido? Ja, ja, ok, aquí vamos.-elevo un poco más el trasero de Bruce, y tomándolo por las caderas comenzó a balancearlo una y otra vez contra él.-De solo pensar que estamos haciendo esto en la cama de tu papis hace que me emocioné aún más.-solto una escandalosa risa, dejando al chico más preocupado que nunca.-ya me imagino la cara que pondrá Thomas cuando te vea.-un fuerte gruñido salió desde lo más profundo de su garganta, sintiendo como el cuerpo del menor comenzaba a retorcerse con violencia.

Estaba ansioso y agitado de sentir los temblorosos y perfectos muslos de Bruce frotarse contra su ya de por sí duro miembro. Tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no comenzar a gemir por las sensaciones tan fuertes que ejercía su cuerpo sobre él. 

Jajaja, ni siquiera estoy haciendo algo, tú mismo me estás provocando, niño. Lo haces bastante bien, pero déjame ayudarte con eso.-volvio a inmovilizarlo inclinándose hacia adelante, manteniendo así a su rehén entre la cama y su cuerpo. Casi hasta podía llegar a aplastarlo. Mantuvo su mentón por encima de su hombro y sus labios muy cerca de su oído.-Tengo que confesarte, que tu cuerpo es mucho mejor que el de cualquier mujer de todo este maldito mundo.-comenzo a soltar uno tras otro suspiro cálido en su oído en medio de sus rápidos movimientos de caderas. Ya no soportando más, jamás se había sentido tan excitado en su vida. 

Poco a poco, Bruce sintió como un líquido desconocido para él comenzaba a recorrer por su pequeña parte hasta llegar al interior de sus muslos, dejándolo con una sensación bastante pegajosa, húmeda y caliente. Todo era incómodamente asqueroso. No importaba si su cuerpo reaccionaba positivamente a la estimulación, su conciencia seguía firme en rechazar a ese aterrador hombre. 

mientras tanto, el Guasón seguía simulando dar embestidas mucho más rápidas y furiosas. Pegando su cuerpo lo más cerca posible al de su presa. Jamás pensó que el cuerpo de un chico podría darle tanta satisfacción, tal vez hasta adoptaría un nuevo hábito insano con tal de saciarse hasta el cansancio. Seguía tan enfrascado en seguir moviéndose que ni siquiera le importó si algunas partes de su maquillaje comenzaban a derretirse por culpa del sudor. 

Ahora mucho más ansioso que antes, retiró uno de sus guantes con los dientes, rápidamente quitó el trozo de ropa de la boca de bruce, y se apresuró a sellar sus labios con la palma de su mano. Más que querer acallar sus escandalosos gritos y gemidos ahogados, quería sentir sus dientes rasgando su piel. Quería sentir sus pequeños colmillos aferrarse a su piel, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para morderlo y dejarlo ir. No le importaba hacerse llamar masoquista por eso. 

Ahora creía que tenía la vista completa de una versión más deplorable de Bruce Wayne. Con su bello rostro marcado enteramente por sus rojos labios, varias capas de sudor y lágrimas. Sus labios igualmente marcados con lápiz rojo y unas cuantas mordidas, su precioso cabello bailando al compás de cada sacudida…y ni que decir sobre su expresión llena de miedo, estaba creando una ilusión perfecta solo para él. Pero lo mejor estaba situado en su cuerpo. Se veía totalmente arruinado con la ropa rasgada, sus músculos tensos, su pecho agitado y su pequeño cuello marcados por lápiz rojo y múltiples lesiones. Su ropa interior estaba mancillada con sus propios fluidos, y muy pronto lo estaría aún más. 

Siguió moviendo su cuerpo una y otra vez contra su delicado cuerpo hasta que de repente noto que había vuelto a ponerse frígido. Con una ceja arqueada bajo su mirada notando como los espasmos en sus piernas se habían vuelto mucho más fuertes al igual que los movimientos de sus caderas. Ya comenzaba a tener una idea de lo que en verdad le estaba sucediendo. 

¡Ughhh!.-frunciendo con fuerza el entrecejo, dejo salir un intenso grito agudo por debajo de su mano. Seguido de esto su cuerpo se arqueó en un último y duradero estremecimiento antes de relajarse repentinamente en la comodidad del colchón. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente mientras trataba de comprender exactamente lo que le había pasado, ¿Por qué su cuerpo había hecho eso?. 

Tal como pensaba…-apartó su mano con facilidad de su boca, dejando unos pequeños rastros de saliva y sangre tanto en su mano como en la propia boca del niño.-aún no estás maduro. Por eso no salió nada.-pudo observar como lentamente su miembro comenzaba a regresar a la normalidad.-vaya, ¿Qué se siente saber que tuviste tu primer orgasmo en seco con un espantoso hombre como yo? Nada bien me imagino. Jajaja...pero bueno, yo todavía no he terminado, pequeño egoísta.-esta vez sin importarle si Bruce replicaba, o si seguía consciente o no, volvió a tomarlo agresivamente por las caderas.-te prometo que esto será rápido…Después de todo, ya me he contenido suficiente.-le dijo con un profundo tono de voz que denotaba una seria lujuria. 

Encajando esta vez sus uñas con fuerza en su piel, se movió lo más rápido posible sobre él, al punto que la costosa cama de los Wayne ahora se encontraba sacudiéndose a la par de sus descuidas embestidas. A este punto el nauseabundo rostro de Bruce se encontraba sumamente enrojecido mientras seguía siendo embestido una y otra vez. De sus débiles labios salían pequeñas réplicas provocadas por las filosas uñas siendo encajadas justo en sus caderas a la vez que balbuceaba pidiendo que la ficción a la que tanto era sometido se detuviera. Ese hombre estaba llevando su tortura demasiado lejos, ya quería que terminara para salir corriendo directamente a los brazos de sus padres e incluso los de Alfred...los necesitaba desesperadamente. 

El adulto comenzaba a sentirse mareado por culpa del aire sofocante provocado por el calor de ambos cuerpos sudorosos. Respiraba con dificultad, tratando de tomar todo el aire que pudiera permitirse sus pulmones. Su cabeza le daba vueltas en espiral hasta el punto en que no sabía si seguía estando en la realidad, pero su cuerpo aún le decía que tenía que continuar hasta marcar ese pequeño cuerpo debajo de él. 

Su miembro seguía palpitando, pero esta vez con mucha más fuerza que antes, haciendo que en cada embestida fuera liberada más y más pegajoso y caliente pre-semen. Soltó una pequeña risa al pensar en el asqueroso desastre en el que ahora se debía encontrar la zona baja del pobre chico. Apostaba a que tardaría horas en limpiarse y con mucha suerte, no quedaría traumado en el intento. 

Sintiendo que ya estaba a punto de terminar, extendió su mano, enredando sus dedos en su precioso cabello, forzandolo a darle un beso profundo. Sus labios al igual que sus lenguas chocaron, produciendo un sin fin de sonidos vulgares al igual que el húmedo sonido que producían ambos cuerpos al retorcerse el uno contra el otro. El adulto ya no podía más, dio su última estocada arañando la piel enrojecida del pequeño muslo de Bruce, era una suerte que no comenzará a sangrar. Su cuerpo tembló como loco, respiro con fuerza contra los labios superiores de Bruce, mordiendo un poco sus labios en el proceso. Se apartó de él rápidamente, dejando un delgado hilo que los conectaba en ambos labios, para soltar un gruñido desde lo más profundo de su garganta indicando que el ansiado orgasmo por fin había sido liberado. 

Dejo que su cuerpo siguiera temblando un par de veces más contra el pequeño cuerpo hasta que llegara a terminar por completo.

Por Dios…-respiro agitadamente tratando de terminar su oración de forma coherente.-jaja...fuiste lo mejor que ha pasado entre mis piernas en un muy largo tiempo, joven Bruce.-lamio sus cicatrizados labios y de un rápido movimiento, se levantó de la cama ajustándose los pantalones y caminando hacia la cómoda de la habitación.-me dejaste hecho un desastre…-comento pasando un par de dedos desde la raíz hasta la punta de su maltratado cabello.-pero no más de lo que yo te dejé a ti.-suspiro, paseando su oscura mirada en el reflejo que le brindaba el reluciente espejo. Sonrió orgulloso viendo el espantoso y a la vez magnífico desastre que él había creado. 

Mire por donde se mire, todo en él estaba en estado deplorable. Estaba semidesnudo en la cama con varias marcas de mordidas, besos y chupetones por su bello cuello y pecho. Su sudoroso rostro también estaba lleno de besos, sus labios rojos se encontraban hinchados hasta un poco rasgados por culpa de sus dientes. La sangre, tanto suya como del propio chico, aún era muy notoria en sus labios al igual que la saliva que habían compartido juntos en sus besos mas salvajes. Los muslos aún se mostraban bastante irritados, la carne se veía roja, pero al menos la sangre ya había parado de salir, lastima que no podía decir lo mismo de la sustancia blanca y pegajosa que se deslizaba por sus muslos internos. La sangre seca y el semen fresco le daba un toque bastante macabro a la imagen. 

Ahora mismo el pobre maniquí roto se encontraba dormido o más bien, se había desmayado a causa de todas las emociones a las que él mismo lo había empujado. Vaya que se había lucido como el criminal más peligroso de Gotham. Sonrió, dando la vuelta. Para él toda la situación era tan hilarante, ni él mismo se creía que el hijo de Thomas Wayne estuviera ahí, rendido en su propia cama después de haber sufrido un primer y fuerte orgasmo. 

No vendría nada mal un cigarrillo para esta situación, ¿No lo creés?.-dijo con sorna.-Jaja pero no puedo quedarme en tu cama hasta que llegue el amanecer. Ya he gastado mucho tiempo contigo, cariño.-tomó su saco morado del suelo, se lo colocó y de un bolsillo que se encontraba en su interior, sacó uno de sus famosos naipes.-aunque no me quejo, fuiste bastante agradable conmigo.-camino hacia él y dejó el naipe sobre su pecho, declarando así, que su crimen había sido totalmente completado.-Espero que nos volvamos a ver, pequeño y tierno brucie.-le dio un beso cariñoso en su frente y lo arropó con una manta sin siquiera molestarse en limpiarlo.-te mereces un descanso, niño valiente. Buenas noches.-paso un dedo por su barbilla, memorizando una última vez la suave sensación de su piel. 

Se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, sin mirar la desgracia que había dejado detrás de él. 

"Espero que te guste el regalo que te deje, Thomas…".-pensó con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, mientras corría escaleras abajo con mucha emoción. 

estaba ansioso de que ya lo viera con sus propios ojos, ¿Y por qué no? También estaba emocionado de saber lo que dirían los medios si llegarán a enterarse de la increíble noticia de que el único hijo de un fantabuloso millonario había sido abusado por el criminal más perseguido por todo gotham. Ahora mismo podía imaginarse los nombres de los Wayne con letras grandes en los encabezados de todos los periódicos. Y en la clase de murmullos que soltara la gente, decepcionados y asqueados de saber que ni siquiera Thomas Wayne pudo evitar uno de sus ataques. Podía decir sin exagerar que era el día más feliz de su caótica vida. 

Luego de eso, él y sus secuaces, escaparon de la mansión dejando libres a todos sus rehenes. 

Ningún integrante de su séquito se atrevió a cuestionarlo de porque parecía que había salido de una pelea o de una maratón, y por experiencia propia, sería mejor no saberlo. 

Por el momento, el Guasón iría a su escondite para pensar en un plan infalible que pudiera usar para atrapar a su siguiente víctima: Harvey Dent. De una u otra manera también terminaría arruinando su vida, justo como lo había hecho con Thomas al mancillar a su pequeña posesión más preciada. Después de todo, era el Guasón, el hombre que ocultaba sus más astutos trucos para el gran final.


End file.
